Greek Tragedy
by PrimadonnaTeen
Summary: Percy Jackson did not beat Kronos on his 16th birthday- actually something different happens entirely. Percy wakes up on a bus. An awfully familiar bus, with new assets with him... Fem!Percy Percy/?


**Okay so this is my first actual serious fanfic and writing isn't exactly my forté so I'm sorry if it sucks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **I just have a lot of ideas I need to make a fanfic out of, so yeah.**

 **Rated T because you can't convince me teenage demigods don't swear. Hope you enjoy I guess**

* * *

The throne room was silent other than the clashing sound of metal upon metal. The deep laboured breaths that came from my chest were silent gasps for oxygen which I lacked. I clutched my blade riptide in my hand, gripping it's hilt tightly preparing for Kronos' next strike. My hits were getting sloppier and sloppier as the fight went on, whereas Kronos fought with more agility and grace than I had ever seen. He'd smirk, taunting me, easily dodging all of my swipes almost as if he was having fun, however his the deep molten pools of his eyes betrayed him. Their depths spoke of true malice and torture - of madness, of chaos, of everything wrong on the earth.

His eyes reminded me of how much was at stake in this battle. How much he had taken from me and that there was still more to come. He was waiting for me to loose my cool, to fight with such aggression that I'd slip up. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

The only reason I was still alive was because of my curse of Achilles. The others were crushed like bugs. Grover. Grover. My best friend since the start. He had come charging towards Kronos with such aggression unbeknownst to a saytr. Kronos had merely squatted Grover away with such force he smashed into one of the Greek marble pillars. His back hit the pillar with a sickening crunch. He fell to the floor his spine sticking up in the wrong direction, his body was still and unmoving. There was no way he could have survived that...

Tears came to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong. For Grover. For Annabeth.

Annabeth had also suffered at the hands of Kronos, but she was still alive. She had got stabbed in the side when she had given Luke her dagger to stab himself in Achilles heel, but Kronos gained control of Luke once again and this time Annabeth paid the price. The wound wasn't deep enough to be fatal, part of me wanted to believe it was Luke fighting back.

I quickly sidestepped, narrowly avoiding a blow to the head and parried high hitting Kronos on the shoulder. That strike did nothing to aid me. Luke too had taken a dip in the Styx, and his Achilles heel was clearly not somewhere so open and vulnerable. Searching for his Achilles heel was proving a harder task than I had anticipated.

There were so many places of the body I haven't strook , but so little time. As Annabeth slowly bled out of the golden tiles of the throne room body parts weren't even accessible but I continued fighting despite the deep sense of fatigue that was creeping up on.

For once this fight was not for the gods. Not to make my dad proud. It was for my friends, for or the people who sacrificed themselves for this stupid war.

Bianca, Nico's older sister. She was only 12 when she died, she didn't even get to experience life to the fullest

Zoë, the daughter of Atlas. The brave and courageous lieutenant of Artemis, she continued fighting so strong knowing that she was going to be the one who died on that quest.

Lee, the son of Apollo. He fought so hard to protect Camp Half Blood yet he died doing so in the end.

Castor, the son of Dionysus. He died without seeing his twin Pollux for a last time.

Daedalus, son of Athena. He was a coward but in the end his sacrifice prevented more people dying that day.

Beckendorf, Son of of Hephaestus. He took his own life to save mine. He didn't get to go to college or see Silena because of me.

Micheal, Son of Apollo. He died because of me, if I hadn't had blown up that bridge he might still be here.

Silena, the daughter of Aphrodite. She lost her love in this war and she died to aid us.

Ethan, the son of Nemesis. He had been manipulated and was an enemy, but in the end he did what was right, however I'm not sure if his sacrifice had made any difference

Grover, Lord of the wild. My best friend, he had been there with me from the start and to his final breath.

Tears pilled up in my eyes and I slashed with a higher ferocity. I'm so sorry G'Man.

So many people had sacrificed themselves to bring down Kronos; I would not let that be in vain.

Noticing my inner turmoil, Kronos sticks his leg out, tripping me up. I fall down on my front, hard, winding me. Kronos leans down, his ever sick smile still plastered on his face.

"Not so tough now are you, Jackson?" He taunted. I glare heatedly at him, clenching my fists and began to push myself up off the marble floor. A firm foot on my back stopped me me in my movements. I stilled, fear overcoming me.

"Hmmm...What do we have here?" He dug he foot further into the small of my back. I gritted my teeth in pain "Could I have found the great Perseus's Jacksons Achilles heel?" The pressure was let off my back. I released a breath I did not know I was holding, but it was cut off by a scream - my scream. Kronos had stomped down on my back with an incredible force. Pain flooded my senses, I couldn't even think straight.

"Not a bad place to have it Jackson. What a shame I found it so soon though, it would be fun to play with you for a while longer, but you've been a thorn in my side for long enough"

I looked up as he raised backbiter in the air, which was now in the form of a scythe. This was it. This was the end. I had failed. Hopefully I would see the others in Elysium. Was I even worthy of Elysium? Probably not. I closed my eyes in anticipation for backbiter to pierce my back, to end my suffering.

I heard a whoosh in the air of the scythe descending towards the small of my back and a faint scream.

"Percy, No!'

* * *

"Percy"

"Percy"

Percy, wake up damn it"

I blinked my eyes open owlishly, wincing at the sudden surge of light. Wait, what? Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

"We're here" I heard a voice say beside me. An awfully familiar voice. Grover!

I whipped my head so fast I could have snapped it.

"G'man!' I cried as I practically smothered him in a hug. He looked slightly younger, but I wasn't going to question it at this point.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a touchy feely person. But don't tell me that after you last saw your best friend disfigured and dead that you are not now down for a cuddle.

"Woah, geeze Perce. Calm down" He tried to regain his breath "Bad dream or something?"

It was a highly plausible explanation, the prophecy was always playing on my mind - even in my dreams. However, I had a feeling this time this wasn't the case.

"Yeah something like that" I muttered more to myself than to him. I froze. My voice, it was different somehow. Higher. Like a girls.

On instinct I glanced downwards and felt like passing out. There, what was once my flat, toned (If I do say so myself) chest, was now two lumps of flesh. They were small but noticeable alright.

There was no denying it.

I HAD FREAKING BOOBS.

Now these were not moobs developed by one to many trips to McDonalds. I gathered this by the little blue skirt I happened to be wearing. These were full fledged girl boobs.

What the actual fuck?!

I just stared at the breasts, hoping that somehow if I stared hard enough they would disappear.

No such luck.

Grover squeezed my shoulder

"Perce? Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Grover, where are we?" I asked panicked

"Umm how much did that nap of yours mess up your head? You know we're on a trip to the metropolitan museum, we've been talking about it for weeks"

Metropolitan Museum? I went there when I was in Yancy? Which means...

I looked around at my surroundings recognising the bright yellow school bus and the sneering Cheeto that was Nancy Bobofit.

You had to be kidding me. I was both 12 AND a girl. Just my luck.

How was this even possible?

I don't think even Kronos has enough power to do this.

Even the thought of him sent chills down my spine.

"C'mon, enough messing around. We're getting off now" He dragged me out into the bus isle and my new... assets jiggled slightly at the fast movement.

I wanted to scream.

Whatever was going on I was going to get answers.

And sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **So yeah that was the first chapter and opening to the story. The next chapters should probably be a bit lengthier. But this is the opening chapter and I wrote it in like a hour - sorry if it's rushed**

 **Plz give me criticism I want to improve lmao**

 **Thank you - 27/07/17**


End file.
